


Meet Me At Mount Olympus

by MrAdequateBar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I live for soft lucas, I'm in love with dustin henderson, Lucas Sinclair more like Lucas SIN-clair, Nancy and Jonathan are fifteen, Percy Jackson AU, Steve is sixteen, What else is new, a little bit, cause im in love with her, chapter 8 did you mean: ~max's immortal parent makes an eeeentraaaance~, el is missing, eleven is called eleven and theres a reason why, fuck yeah, just because will is gay doesn't mean he has to be in love with mike, so apologies to rick riordan superfans, the kids are all twelve, the lore of camp half blood is changed for the sake of the AU, they're all fuckin demigodds, why is Max the protagonist in all my ST fics you ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAdequateBar/pseuds/MrAdequateBar
Summary: one child sends for the speed of lightone sees life as dead as nightone sees family as good as deadone child will not escape their headone will see the world crumble as soon as they touch itall will find the missing child where they find fitever heard of a half-blood? yeah, neither did max mayfield. until she gets thrown into their world.ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. Finally Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suddenly I can see what I didn't before  
> I don't care what they say anymore  
> Cause I'm falling

_ Help me. Help me, please! _

_ Are you okay? _

_ Hello? What’s wrong? _

_ They got me. They got me, please help me! _

A cold sweat ran across Max’s neck as she sat up, screaming for someone she didn’t even know.

“Where are you?!” she screamed, now realizing that she was sitting upright in bed, her book still laying across her chest. She jumped when her stepbrother pounded on the wall angrily, a signal to shut up. Tossing the book aside, she resolved to stop reading Stephen King right before bed.

That night, Billy, her stepbrother, had come home at three in the morning. He was drunk out of his mind and was supposed to be home by three. He’d gotten into a screaming match with his dad and Max cried as she slammed her head into her bedrest.

The screams from her stepdad mixed in with the helpless screams from her dreams. Max looked down at her comforter, unable to unsee her. 

The third dream this  _ week.  _ They were getting more frequent.

Max wished she knew who the girl in her dream was, and how to help her. Of course, decked out with badly cut hair and a hospital gown, it was unlikely that the girl was close to Hawkins, Indiana, but nevertheless, Max wanted to help her.

She had brown curly hair that was really short, and a hospital gown. Sometimes her nose was bleeding, or she was crying, or she had wires on her head or a weird helmet, but she was always screaming for help. Max ran to her, but by the time her shitty dream running had reached the screaming girl, she’d disappear into dust.

A crack outside the house made Max turn her head. Someone was outside.

Wouldn’t be the first time. Often there was either an animal or a dumbass drunk teenager, but the voices she heard after that definitely sounded human, but also sober.

“Oh my gods you fucking pumpkin, could you be any more of an elephant?”

“Well excuse me for not having ballet feet.”   
“I never took ballet.”

“Well you should, I’d love to see you in a leotard and tights.”

“Shut up.”

Max’s eyes went wide and she crawled right to the side of her opened window, as two teenagers came into her yard.

They had the same length hair, a light brown. The boy was much taller than the girl, but she was definitely the leader of... whatever the  _ hell _ they were doing outside Max’s house.

“This the right address?”

“No, the all powerful deities who gave us this simple assignment gave us the  _ wrong _ address.”

“Take a chill pill, Nancy. I wasn’t trying to say that.”

“I know.” Nancy smiled and looked up. “Maxine is her name. That’s all I have. That, and that we have to get her out without her family knowing.”

Max’s heart dropped in her throat. She knew what she should do. A little trick her dad taught her when she was younger.

A little trick called confronting the perpetrators.

Grabbing the baseball bat she had from when she was nine and played baseball for a good three weeks, she silently climbed out the window and turned the corner around the house where the two kids had gone. Suddenly, the boy turned around and was face to face with Max’s bat.

“Who are you? Why are you saying my name?” She asked, the fear everpresent in her voice.

The boy held his hands up. “Please don’t hit me. It’d be the third time I’ve gotten beaten with a baseball bat this year.”

“It’s cause you’re a douchebag.”

“A pretty douchebag.”

“Shut up!” Nancy said, but she was still smiling and playfully hit the boy on the arm, who laughed back, his hands still up.

Nancy turned to Max and took a deep breath. “Um. Hi, Maxine.”

“It’s Max. No one calls me Maxine.”

Nancy nodded. “Max. I like it. Well, I’m Nancy, and this is Steve, and uh… how do I put this…”

“We’re here to take you.” Steve said.

“Way to be ominous.”

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at Max. “Hey kid, one of your parents isn’t your real parent. Sorry.”

“Well I didn’t think my stepdad was, cause he’s sixty.” Max said.

“Oh. Well, not like that.” Nancy said, taken aback. “We’re from a camp, that uh-”

“Oh my god you’re not one of those crazy conversion camps are you? My mom already tried one of those it’s not gonna work-”

“No! No, no don’t worry about that.” Steve chimed. “We’re from a camp called Camp Half-Blood. And that’s what you are. And we are. Half-bloods.”

Max cocked her head. “The hell is a half-blood?”

“Well,” Nancy started, “It’s when you have one mortal parent, and the other is a god.”

“A god?” Max scoffed. “Like, Jesus or some shit?”

“No, like, the Greek Gods. Y’know, Zeus, Poseidon, those guys…”

“Oh. Okay. So some guys from my childhood storybooks are actually my parents. Sure, I’ll believe that. When pigs fly.” said Max.

“I mean…” Steve started.

Max slowly put down the bat. She wasn’t believing any of this, but she wanted to see what this kid had up his sleeve. “You have flying pigs?”

All of a sudden, another noise arose from above them, and Nancy and Steve shared eye contact.

“We gotta go. Now.” Nancy said.

Steve grabbed Max’s hand and pulled her into the woods, Nancy running with them. Max shouted protests, but Steve interjected. “You need to shut up right now. I’m not kidding.”

So Max shut her mouth. Reluctantly, but she did. They ran and ran and Nancy yelled something about Steve’s really convenient dad, but it seemed really sarcastic. 

They reached a clearing that Max knew from when some kid went missing a few months ago and she was forced to help look for him, but there was now a golden chariot sitting there like nothing was the matter.

“Get in, quick!” Steve yelled. As soon as Nancy and Max were on and they lifted off, like,  _ fucking flying,  _ Nancy let out a long breath.

“I don’t hear it. I think we’re safe.”

Max looked down at the world around her. Suddenly shaking and remembering what had just happened, she looked at the two teenagers. “Would someone like to explain what the fuck just happened?!”

Nancy looked her in the eye. “So basically gods and goddesses...like, the Greek gods, seem to really like having sex, so they have a lot of kids with mortals, and we go to this training camp to learn how to defend ourselves from mythical monsters because we attract them and they could find us anywhere, and you were attracting a lot of attention so Steve and I were sent to find you and bring you to camp. Without your family’s knowledge, apparently. They wouldn’t let you leave or something.” she took a deep breath.

Max shook her head. “So I’ve been walking monster bait my whole life and didn’t know?”

Nancy and Steve both nodded.

Max rolled her eyes. “That makes sense, actually. God parents. Like. What. That makes no sense.”

Nancy looked at her. “Let me guess. ADHD, or dyslexia.”

“Close.” Max answered. “Anxiety and dyscalculia.” Nancy nodded. So, who’s my… god parent?”

Steve gritted his teeth.

“We don’t know.” Nancy said. “Kids are supposed to get claimed by age thirteen, but a lot of gods have been falling slack lately. It’s actually been really frustrating.”

Max looked up. “What about you guys? Do you know who your parents are?”

“Right.” Nancy said. “Proper introductions. Nancy Wheeler. Daughter of Karen Wheeler and more notably Hephaestus, god of fire. This is Steve Harrington, son of Apollo, the sun god, and a huge douche.”

“Keep saying that once this chariot’s the only thing keeping us safe right now!” Steve remarked.

“You guys yell at each other a lot.” Max commented.

“Only cause she loves me.” Steve said. Nancy smiled but rolled her eyes, giving Max a “you know how it is” look. But she didn’t. Max, in fact, did not know how it was.

“This whole thing makes no sense. I thought the gods were like… Fables. Stories.” Max said cautiously.

“Well you’re wrooooong!” Steve said in a singsongy voice. “If the chariot’s not enough for you, I’m sure camp will be.”

“Wait, I still have more questions.” Max said.

“Shoot.” Nancy replied.

Let's just say it was a long flight.

When they landed at the Camp, Max was immediately engrossed into the atmosphere; it was beautifully light as the sun crept over the horizon, with campers running around and crystal clear water running around the camp.

“Holy shit. This place is awesome.” Max gawked.

“I know, right?” Steve said, outstretching his hand for her to take. The three stepped off the chariot and the two teens let Max look around. 

“Come on. Let’s take a tour.” Nancy said.

Steve looked at them. “I actually promised Erica I’d help her in the archery range as soon as I could. I should probably do that.”

Nancy nodded. “That’s fine, ignore the new girl. See ya Steve.”

After Steve had walked off, Max turned to Nancy. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Nancy cocked her head to the side. “I don’t know.” She shook her head. “Anyways. The beach is that way, and if you’re like me, and hate the beach, you stay away from it as much as possible.” Waves crashed with a crack and Nancy rolled her eyes.

As they walked, Max looked at Nancy. She knew she was thinking about the Steve question. Max didn’t know why, but she could feel something between the two, in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t tell if it was love exactly, but she knew it was there. She knew Steve and Nancy were connected. It felt weird. She remembered the feeling from when she was young. When she looked at her dad, and knew they had a bond like no other. When she looked at her best friend from California. She couldn’t quite remember her name, but she just knew that there was a reason they were friends. She didn’t see it between her mom and her dad. Or any of her stepfamily. It was all one big loveless abyss that they’d fallen into when they packed up and moved to Nowhere, Indiana without telling anyone.

They walked past a giant structure surrounded by columns. It was filled with tables and there was a fire pit in the middle. 

“Dining pavilion. If we’re lucky, maybe you’ll get to meet- ah, there he is!”

“Nancy!”

Max and Nancy went inside, where there was a small boy sitting at a table, writing something in a journal. He looked about Max’s age, with a bright red and blue baseball cap on and when he smiled Max noticed he was missing some teeth. 

“Max, this is Dustin Henderson. Dustin, meet Max Mayfield. New kid.”

Dustin lit up. “Do you think she could be…?”

Nancy shrugged. “I don’t think so. She’s undetermined though, so we never know.”

Max looked at them. “Undetermined? Excuse me?”

“Your immortal parent hasn’t claimed you yet. It doesn’t exactly happen to everyone immediately. Like me.” Dustin said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Max-“

“I’ve been living in Cabin Eleven for the entire two years I’ve been at Camp. I’m a year-rounder, because the first time I tried to leave I kept getting attacked and it was way safer for me to stay. My scent is strong, but I haven’t even been claimed yet.” Dustin explained. 

“Oh.” Was all Max could say. “Why are you in Cabin Eleven?”

“Cabin Eleven is Hermes’ cabin. God of travelers, trades and sports. Messenger of the Gods. So whenever someone hasn’t been claimed, they live in Eleven.” Nancy said.

“Like El.” Dustin looked off.

“That’s not-“

“Who’s El?”

Max and Nancy sat across from Dustin. Nancy stood silent while Dustin cleared his throat. “Her real name is Jane, but we call her Eleven as a nickname. She’s been undetermined and living in Cabin Eleven since the age of five.”

“Isn’t that a little patronizing?” Max asked.

“Not when she coined the nickname herself. Plus, she’s named after her deadbeat grandmother who kicked her mom out of the house and left them for dead when her dad left. Whoever he is.” Nancy answered.

“So she’s undetermined like us? Can I meet her?”

“No.”

“That was quick. Why?”

“Cause she’s missing. She’s been missing for nine months. We keep trying to track her, but we keep getting thrown off.”

Max knew Dustin really cared about Eleven. They were really close friends. Like they’d seen some shit.

Nancy looked up at the sky. The sun shone right over them. “We’d better get going. I need to show Max the ropes.”

Dustin smiled. “Have fun, Max.” He looked at her with desire. Not a weird, creepy desire, but something that Max could appreciate. She decided she wanted to be his friend.

“I’ll see you later, Dustin.”


	2. Dig A Little Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you find out who you are  
> you'll find out what you need  
> blue skies and sunshine  
> guaranteed

The climbing wall was intimidating, and not something that Max was sure she wanted to try. It was tall and had many more obstacles that a mortal climbing wall probably couldn’t have. She watched a kid who was so close to the top finally reach it and ring the bell, sliding down and not caring about any kind of injuries.

“You’re going to kill yourself doing that one day.” A boy a little taller than Nancy said.

“Lay off him, Jonathan, I’m sure that’s the first time he’s ever made it to the top.” Nancy exclaimed. “Max, Jonathan Byers. Jonathan, Max Mayfield.”

“Pleasure.” Jonathan said, shaking Max’s hand. He turned back to the kid who fell off the wall. “Michael Wheeler, get off the floor.”

“Wheeler? Is that-“

“My brother, Mike.” Nancy cut Max off, as the lanky kid with shaggy brown hair approached them. “Mike, this is Max.”

“Hi Max.” Mike said, out of breath.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “For someone whose father is the god of sports, you really have no breath control.”

“For someone whose mother is the goddess of wisdom, you really don’t plan your training days well.” Mike retorted.

“Okay, that’s enough. I’m taking Max on a tour, cause Lord knows the girl could uses some friends. Jonathan is fifteen, like me. He’s the counselor of Athena’s cabin. Mike is the biggest twat of a twelve year old ever, which is probably something he gets from his dad Hermes, the parent we don’t share.” Nancy said.

“Hardee har har, Nance. I also got voted Most Hospitable over the summer.” Mike said.

“Cause your girlfriend spent another year in your cabin.” Nancy snarked.

Mike folded his arms. “Don’t talk about her.” 

The pang in Max’s stomach was back. But it felt worse this time, like whatever Mike was feeling was connected to her. He was upset. Probably about his girlfriend, whoever that was. She didn’t like it.

It was silent for a moment before Nancy chimed in. “Well, we’re gonna continue on. See you guys later.”

Nancy didn’t spend much time on the hill. It was almost like she skipped over it intentionally. Max noticed Nancy’s fingernails, which were painted a pale orange color. She looked down at her own nails. It was a nervous tick to pick and bite at them, so it surprised her when she looked and her cuticles were solid and her nails were even. She guess magic god camp also came with magic nail care.

The arts and crafts area interested Max. It wasn’t like the shitty art cabin you might find at most summer camps, but it was filled with beautiful artwork and as many supplies as one could imagine.

The amphitheater was large and beautiful, with a fire pit at the center. Sitting there was yet another kid about Max’s size, sitting with some much younger campers. 

“Lucas!” Nancy yelled. He looked up and smiled at them. He stopped for a second to look at Max, and the feeling was back, but stronger this time.

He stood and approached them. “Hi Nancy. Hello, new kid.”

“I’m Max.” Max shook Lucas’ hand and he took it and kissed it. He could hear a nine year old yell “ew!” From behind them and laughed.

“Lucas is Mike’s half-brother. You’ll be staying with him in Cabin Eleven as well.”

“Ooh yay! More time to spend with the ginger beauty.”

Max rolled her eyes. “I see. That’s quite enough. Let’s go, Nance.”

They left the amphitheater as soon as they came. Max looked back at Lucas and his little campers, and he winked at her.

She winked back.

“The Forge. Where we can make our own armor and swords. AKA my home away from home away from home. I think I spend more time in here than in my cabin.” Nancy giggled. “It all smells like smoke, so I don’t really think it’s an issue.”

She hadn’t sensed it before, but she did realize that Nancy kind of smelled like smoke. Not a horribly strong burning sensation, but the faint smell of a campfire late at night.

“You Hephaestus kids act like you own the Forge, sometimes.” They heard a small voice, and they walked in to see a kid working at one of the stations.

“I assumed I’d see you in here.” Nancy said. “Max, Will Byers, Will, Max Mayfield.”

Will smiled at Max. Max liked him, he seemed sweet. Immediately she thought this was someone she wanted to be friends with.

“What are you working on?” Max asked.

“A new dagger. Other one got split during Capture the Flag. I’m nowhere near as good at this as Nancy though.”

“You’re actually quite fine at it, Will.”

“I’m not quite fine at much of anything.” Will answered. Nancy frowned and tousled his hair.

Max looked up. “You’re definitely good at something, Will.”

“Trust me,” Will said, “I’m not.”

Nancy turned to Max. “Will is  _ amazing  _ at interpreting dreams. And almost every demigod is bound to have crazy dreams. Need help with that kinda stuff? Will’s your guy. Not to mention his drawing skills are awesome.”

“Sure. If you base it off of crappy crayon drawings I did at age eight. Everything since has been an utter failure.”

“You get down on yourself too much, Will.” Nancy said. “You’re a great kid.”

Max looked at him. “Byers. Are you Jonathan’s brother?”

Will looked up. “Uh… yeah. Technically.”

“Alright, well we’ll leave you to it. Let’s go meet Steve and Erica at the shooting range.” Nancy said, taking Max’s hand.

“See ya, Will!”

“See ya, Max!”

“If you ever need a dream interpreted or a bad drawing done,” Will saluted, “Cabin Thirteen.”

The two girls walked out.

“Why were you so eager to get out of there when I mentioned Jonathan?” Max asked.

“Will just… he’s really sensitive. Especially about Jonathan. They’re brothers, they love each other like brothers should, it’s just… complicated.” Nancy answered.

“Complicated…” Max mumbled. “Whose cabin is Cabin Thirteen?”

“Ah yes, Will is the sole inhabitant of Cabin Thirteen.” Nancy started. “And the only known living child of the Big Three.”

“The Big Three? Slow down, explain.”

“The Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. They swore not to have anymore half blooded children but ended up breaking that rule. It is known that all three have at least one kid out there in the world. Will is Hades’ son.” said Nancy.

“So what about the other two?” asked Max.

“We don’t know. That’s what Dustin was asking about. He wanted to know if you were one of their daughters. But we don’t know yet.”

Max thought about it. She did grow up by the beach. But she never had an affinity for it. Or lightning. There weren’t a lot of lightning storms where she grew up.

“How will I know when I’ve been claimed?”

“The gods all use different ways to claim their kids. So you never really know until it happens.” Nancy admitted.

“Great. How long does that normally take?”

“Mike and I were claimed as soon as we walked into camp. Eleven has been waiting for seven years.”

A lump formed in Max’s throat. Imagine being pulled into this shit and then never finding out which Greek god was dumb enough to have you.

Along the way, Max learned about satyrs, and how every demigod is supposed to have one assigned to them. Max didn’t have one. Nancy explained that she did, but she was in California and they tried to track her to Hawkins for the whole three months she lived there before Nancy and Steve were quested to find her. Max realized that it was her best friend from California that she couldn’t remember.

When they finally arrived at the archery range, Steve and a small girl whom Max assumed to be Erica.

“Maxine! What a pleasure.” Steve said. Max felt safe around Steve. He was an oddly attractive sixteen year old that Max had known for half a day, but she felt like he was someone she could trust.

“You’re Max?” The little girl asked. She couldn't have been older than ten, but she shook Max’s hand firmly and proudly stated that she was Erica Sinclair, archery pro and daughter of Ares.

“The only downside to me is my boneheaded brother, Lucas.” she scoffed.

Max nodded. The four walked back up to the dining pavilion for evening meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I'm currently in the prewriting status for chapter 5. I wanted to get the first three chapters out and then get into a different and more spaced out updating schedule, especially since im in the home stretch for finals and the start of summer. 
> 
> I think this is the most excited I've ever been to write a fic and I have a definite plot sorted out and im soooo excited for you all to read it!!!!
> 
> a list of the demigods and their parents if you're confused:  
> Steve - Apollo  
> Nancy - Hephaestus  
> Jonathan - Athena  
> Mike - Hermes  
> Lucas - Hermes  
> Will - Hades  
> Erica - Ares  
> Dustin - ;)  
> Max - ;)  
> Eleven -;)


	3. Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> under the surface  
> behind the scenes  
> something bad

There were roughly a hundred and fifty people in the mess hall, and Steve and Erica made a beeline for two tables on the far side of the room, both of which erupted in yelling and laughing. The one in between two of them had Jonathan and a few kids who looked somewhat like him engaged in polite conversation.

“You go sit with the Hermes kids. Dustin and Lucas will be glad to let you sit with them. Mike, well… go sit.” Nancy said, pointing her off to the table the boys were seated at and leaving for her own. Max noticed that the Hephaestus table only had five other people sitting at it, while the Hermes table had at least fifteen people at it.

Lucas and Dustin immediately parted ways to let Max sit between them. Mike was on the other side of Lucas, and there was a little girl focused on a mess of rubber bands on the other side of Dustin.

“The gang’s all here!” Dustin cheered.

“Except El, but…” Mike started. He looked up at Max, and she realized that with her, there were no empty seats, which meant she was sitting in Eleven’s place. 

Mike’s sulking was quickly cut off by a man that Max remembered seeing at the Big House when they’d stopped earlier to check in.

“Hello everyone, it’s your friendly neighborhood drunk, Mr. D.” He started. “Let’s all eat some dinner because I’d like to get out of here as soon as possible. Oh, we also have a new camper, Mad Springfield.”

Max nodded. She actually didn’t hate Mr. D, and appreciated his sense of humor. Food was being passed around and she gladly took some, not realizing how hungry she actually was.

“I like that name, actually.”

Max looked up at Lucas. “What?”

“Mr. D called you Mad. You could be Mad Max.” he giggled.

Max rolled her eyes in an endearing way. “Sure. I’ll be Mad Max.”

Lucas turned to the other kids at the table. “Everyone, this is Mad Max! Currently undetermined, so let’s make her feel welcome in true Cabin Eleven fashion!”

The table cheered with hellos and welcomes, and for the first time in about two hours, the weird feeling in Max’s stomach came back. Like, she knew she’d be safe here, with these campers and weird camp directors and crazy creatures. When Lucas took her hand and everyone went to the middle of the pavilion, other kids started taking the best piece of food on their plate and blessing it to their godly parent, throwing it in. Max picked up a piece of chicken and didn’t say anything, but tossed it into the fire. She overcalculated her throw and accidentally touched a flame, pulling her hand back.

“ _Merde_ , that hurt!” Max exclaimed. She turned and sat back down at the table, unabashedly digging into her food. 

She laughed and chatted with the other kids, learned that as well as she and Dustin, there were two other kids who were undetermined, and she didn’t want to know how long they’d been waiting. Lucas mentioned his sister Erica, and pointed her out at the Ares table, to which Max mentioned they’d met. She was the youngest of the Ares kids, but that didn't deter her from being wild with them. There were about ten of them.

After dinner, a lot of kids ran out to the bonfire at the amphitheater. Nancy, Steve, Jonathan, Lucas, Dustin, Mike, and Erica gestured for Max to join them where Mike had a guitar out and Steve with some bongos, and they sang and laughed and joked.

Max looked at the fire. Lucas looked at the fire’s reflection on Max’s pale face.

“Long day?” he asked.

Max nodded. “Crazy. I can’t believe it, but I do. I don’t get it.”

“A lot of people generally don’t.” Lucas agreed. “You get used to it. You’re gonna like it here. And you’ll hopefully get claimed soon.”

“I hope so too.” Max said. Suddenly, she looked up. “How much longer do you guys usually hang out here?”

“Couple of hours, generally. Hermes has lights out at 10:30. Why?”

Max stood up, wiping off her pants. “I’m just really tired. I’ll see you in the cabin later, okay?”

Lucas smirked. “Sure. Later, Mad Max.”

“Later.”

Max trotted back to the cabins, but instead of stopping at Cabin Eleven, she trotted right on past, approaching a further cabin made of solid obsidian.

Hoping it would work, Max knocked on the door of Cabin Thirteen.

The door swung open. Will smiled. “Hey Max!” he turned to let her in.

Max looked around the cabin. There were six beds, but only one was slept in, and it was surrounded by pictures and memories.

“Is it nice having your own cabin?” Max asked.

“Sometimes.” Will said. “I get to call my own lights out and don’t have to worry about temperature or snoring roommates, but it can get a little annoying not having any friends.”

“You have friends. At least, me and Nancy.” Max said, turning. Will sat on a carpet next to a fireplace in the back centre of the room, gesturing for Max to join him.

“Yeah. And Jonathan, and Mike, and Dustin, and Lucas, and Erica, and Steve, and El, but…” he trailed off. “You know, I mean like. Cabinmates.”

Max nodded. She hoped she’d have at least one cabinmate; despite her brash exterior, Max actually didn’t appreciate being alone all the time.

“So, to what do I owe the visit?” Will asked. 

“Well it was getting a little hectic at the bonfire. A lot of people. I get overwhelmed easily.” Max said.

“Me too.” Will replied.

“I wanted to take you up on that dream interpretation offer.”

Will nodded. “Of course. Hit me.”

“Well…” Max breathed. “I’ve been having these recurring dreams that scare the shit out of me.”

“How long?” Will asked.

Max grimaced. “Eight months?”

Will whistled.

“Um, so, there’s like this… dark place. And I’m with this girl. And she’s in a lot of pain, and screaming for help.” Max explained.

Will nodded. “Do you know what she looks like?”

“She has brown hair. It’s really choppy. And- and she’s in a hospital gown. A stark white hospital gown. And she’s always saying ‘they got me, they got me’.” Max was breathing heavily now. “And everytime I try to talk to her she can’t hear me. And when I try to touch her, she evaporates into dust. And I’m alone in the black place until I wake up.”

Will stuck a hand out for Max to squeeze, and he watched a tear roll down her cheek. “I-I don’t know how to help her. Or if she’s even real.”

Will squeezed her hand back, a tear rolling down his cheek as well. He quickly wiped it away, sniffling and looking at Max. “I think I know what your dream means. But I can’t- tell you yet.”

Max was bewildered. “What?!”

“I know, I know, it  _ sucks, _ but it’s too late now. I need to take you somewhere but we can’t go ‘til tomorrow.” Will explained. “It’s not safe to go now.”

Max nodded. She felt safe here, but knew that things could fall off the deep end if pushed too hard.

They sat in silence. The fire crackled, green at the tips.

“What did you mean by ‘technically’?”

Will looked up. “Hm?”

“When you said Jonathan was ‘technically’ your brother. What does it mean?” Max asked.

Will shifted his position. “It’s a little bit complicated. See, a while ago, there was a man named Lonnie Byers. He fell in love with a woman who turned out to be Athena, and they had a son. Jonathan. Then she left him with the baby.”

Max nodded. Sounded like pretty much every demigod story she’d heard before.

“Pretty soon after, Lonnie married a woman named Joyce. Joyce was pregnant when they got married. Jonathan was two. Her baby wasn’t Lonnie’s. It was a man she loved who left as soon as she was pregnant. Hades.” Will said casually, like it didn’t matter that his dad was the god of the underworld.

“Lonnie was a deadbeat. I don’t remember him. He left about a year after I was born and left Jonathan. So she raised us both. We were brothers and always will be. Technically.” he finished.

“Nancy said you were sensitive about it. I wondered if you were stronger than she said.” Max mentioned.

“She always treats me like I’m so fragile. Steve and Jonathan too. It’s like anyone older than fourteen thinks I’m a baby who needs to be protected. I’m powerful and Chiron never stops reminding me and they won’t recognize that.” Will confessed. Max took his hand.

“Well I know that you’re awesome. A badass motherfucker.” Max said.

Max yawned. Will giggled. “You should head to bed. It’s been a long ass day. I’ll see you during breakfast. Hopefully, by then, I’ll be allowed to show you what your dreams mean.”

“I should.” she stood up. “Bye Will. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

Will stayed on the carpet and waited until Max had walked far enough away to stand up and walk out the door of his cabin, racing toward the Big House.

When Max entered the Hermes cabin, there were a few other kids there, but no Lucas or Dustin or Mike. They greeted her with big smiles and pointed to where her bed was.

Max crawled in, not bothering to change into the clothes sat on the bed.

Screams filled her head. Screams of the little girl who just wanted help. They faded in with the sounds of her stepfather screaming at her and her stepbrother.

Not a few minutes later, the others entered and lights out was called. Giggling and chatter washed out her quiet sobs.

That night, she saw her again. She wasn’t running or screaming tonight. She was on the floor in the fetal position, and her shaggy hair had been shaved entirely. She was unable to form full sentences through her choked sobs.

Max did not scream for her tonight. Instead, she sat next to her and observed her without touching her.

“Soon. I’m going to find out what’s wrong with you soon. And then I can help you.” Max whispered.

“P-p-please…” The girl whimpered. “I need you to help me.”

He was nearly breathless when he reached the porch and looked at Mr. D and Chiron, who were puzzled when looking back at him.

“What seems to be the problem, Will?” Chiron asked.

“I need to take Max to talk to the Oracle.” Will said. “Tomorrow.”

“She got here a few hours ago, Bill. She barely knows the landscape of her history, she can’t take on a prophecy or a quest or whatever the hell you have up your sleeve.” Mr. D said, taking a long sip of Diet Coke.

“She’s seeing Eleven in her dreams. She’s seeing her, she knows where Eleven is!” Will exclaimed. “We have to find her. She’s in danger."

“Patience, Will.” Chiron. “We will find out soon enough. It is imperative that we find Jane, but if it kills Maxine, it won’t be any good at all.”

“We have to wait.” Mr. D reiterated.

Will tried to protest, but Chiron simply sent him back to his cabin. Defeated, Will followed orders.

He  _ needed _ to know.

If training Max was what is was gonna take for Eleven’s friends to find her, then dammit, Will would train her himself if he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've decided that every other day is a good update schedule. If I get slowed down in my writing process eventually I might stretch it out but for now I like every other day
> 
> PLEASE comment I crave validation
> 
> Demigods and their parents:  
> Nancy - Hephaestus  
> Steve - Apollo  
> Jonathan - Athena  
> Mike - Hermes  
> Lucas - Hermes  
> Erica - Ares  
> Dustin - ;)  
> Max - ;)  
> Eleven - ;)


	4. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with all the strength of a raging fire  
> mysterious as the dark side of the moon

The sword clattered to the floor.

“Pick it up, let’s try again.”

“I don’t know if I’m cut out for this.”

“You have to have  _ some  _ fighting skill, otherwise you’re going to get killed.”

Max grumbled, picking up the sword and pushing back the flyaways that had come out of her ponytail. “Is sword fighting all there is? Can I not try something else?”

“No, there’s archery, and knife throwing, and shields, and all sorts of other things, but I thought we’d try all of them.” Will responded. “Position.”

The sounds of clatter rang around the training hall as the two practiced. Will was much better than Max, because he was small and lean and had also been there for longer than a day, so the few campers that were watching them were excited to see how Will absolutely destroyed her in fighting.

Max thrusted forward, and Will pulled around, pivoting and sliding his sword down the edge of Max’s, causing her to lose her grip and her sword to clatter to the floor again.

“It’s not that hard.” Will said. “You’re getting the hang of it, I swear.”

“I’m trying my best.” Max smirked.

Lucas and Dustin were stood to one corner of the room, polishing a whole bunch of weights. Dustin was undoubtedly getting more work done, as Lucas was half working, half staring at Max training.

“She’s amazing.” Lucas said.

“She’s been here a day.” Dustin responded.

Lucas looked down. “I know. I don’t get it. I just think she’s gonna do something really special.”

Dustin smiled. “I think so too. You never know, she is unclaimed. She could be a full god for all we know.”

“No, we know.” Lucas started. “She’s definitely a half-blood. We made sure of that.”

“We?”

“Me, and Nancy, and Chiron.” Lucas said nonchalantly.

“Don’t get your hopes up too high too soon, Lucas,” Dustin said, “She could end up being your sister and that’d be really weird.”

Lucas laughed. “Right. I’m not. I promise.”

They heard the shrill thud of Max’s sword hitting the ground again, and laughter from Max and Will.

“I don’t think swordfighting is her thing.” Lucas laughed.

“Probably the red flag that she’s not a Hermes kid. Cause like, all of you are amazing with swords.” Dustin pointed out. For himself, he was quite handy with a spear. But so were the Athena kids and the Ares kids and the Demeter kids, so he just didn’t know.

Will’s specialty, actually, was his enchanted throwing knives. Now, really, the enchanted part was that he could make them come back to him with a snap of his fingers, and when he first started using them, he accidentally cut his fingers a time or twenty. He watched Max aim for the target and cringed when she missed horribly every single time.

“It’s okay. Not everyone gets it immediately.” Will said.

“But I want to. If I’m not good at  _ something _ then there’s no reason for me to be here.” Max whined.

“There’s a million things we haven’t tried.You’ll find something.” Will assured her. Max grumbled.

By the time they headed to evening meal, Max walked with Lucas and Dustin, Mike a few steps behind them. They walked quietly until they heard voices coming from the woods to their right.

“Get him!”

By the time the three turned around, Mike was being tackled by three kids Max recognized from the Ares cabin. One of them had their head around Mike’s throat and was pushing his head down while other kids pinned the rest of his body down.

“What’s up loverboy? Still up for that fight?” The one holding his head down said.

“Fuck off.” Mike said through gritted teeth. The girl pushed his head down into the grass.

“Stop it!” Lucas yelled, running to join them. Mike knocked his head into the girl’s teeth and her hand flew off his neck, giving him an opportunity to kick the other boy off of his legs and stand up. The girl went for a punch right to Mike’s face, and he stumbled back a little bit. He ran for her and their arms met.

They saw one of the boys walking to meet Mike’s back, but Lucas jumped in and punched him before he could, and Dustin ran for the last boy.

Completely confused as to what’d happened, Max walked around trying to help. She eventually pulled Lucas away from the tall boy and deflected his punch. Unfortunately, his punch landed right on Lucas’ nose, and he stumbled backward, down for the count.

The tall boy pushed Max out of the way and went to help the girl fight off Mike, and they nearly had him pinned to the ground. She heard Dustin screamed and saw blood running from his cheek. He stepped back and the shorter Ares boy helped them get Mike.

“Who do you guys think you are?!” Max screamed. She reached in and tried to hit the tall boy, but he grabbed her arm and laughed in her face.

In the pit of her stomach, true anger rose in Max. She didn’t know why they decided to attack Mike, and why now, but in one true infuriated push, she thrust her hand forward and watched as the patch of ground below them turned pinkish, rising like waves over where Mike and the Ares kids were. The motion scared the three Ares kids enough to let him go.

“The hell was that?!” The girl yelled.

“Get away from us!” Lucas yelled. Max had death in her eyes and watched the three kids as they ran away.

Mike rolled over, breathless, gasping for air. Lucas ran toward him, helping him up.

“What in the world was that, dude?” Lucas asked. “Why did they just… attack you like that?”

Mike sputtered for a moment. “They’ve been taunting me for months now. They were shit talking El and I couldn’t have it anymore.”

“ _ Months?”  _ Lucas responded. “Why didn’t you tell us?!”

“They were empty handed threats.” Mike sneered. “I didn’t want anyone to worry about me.”

“Guys.” Max said, and they turned to where she was. Max was holding Dustin’s face up. There was a huge gash on the top of his cheek, and blood was trickling down the side of his face.

“Shit.” Lucas said. “Don’t move your face. Help him up, let’s get to the Big House.”

And so they walked, not caring if they were going to be late for evening meal.

After seeing his reflection in the mirror, Dustin promptly passed out from the blood pouring down his face, so Max and Lucas set him down while Mike set down some weird stuff that looked like lemon bars on a coffee table. Mike took one and ate it, looking worriedly at Dustin.

“Chiron and Mr. D are at dinner. Someone should go get them.” Mike said, glaring at Max. Max nodded, taking the hint, and raced out and down the porch steps.

She heard the door pop open and whirled her head around. Mike’s head appeared. “Get Chiron, but get Steve too!”

Max nodded and ran to the mess hall as fast as she could.

When she reached the mess hall, she walked over to where Chiron was eating.

“Um, excuse me, uh…”

“Yes, Max?”

“We brought Dustin to the Big House cause he has a giant gash on his face and is now passed out. We’re not entirely sure what to do…” Max said nonchalantly.

Chiron wiped his mouth and looked up. “Well, let’s go!”

As they got up to leave, Max stopped at the Apollo table and gestured to get Steve’s attention.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Problem. In the Big House. Dustin. Come on!” Max yelled, running after Chiron. Steve got up and followed her quickly.

Lucas and Max sat on the porch steps of the Big House while Dustin, Mike, Chiron, and Steve were inside.

“What was it that you did earlier?” Lucas asked.

“What?” Max asked.

“With your hands. The waves on the ground. What was that?”

“I-I don’t know.” Max answered. “I’ve never done anything like that before.”

Lucas looked down. “It’s all good. If I can do anything like that, I don’t know about it yet.”

They were silent for a moment.

“How did you get here?” Max asked after a while.

“Eight years ago, my sister was born. I was five. We lived with our mom for three months after that before we were picked up and brought here… we kept getting attacked. We weren’t allowed to go back home for the school year until last year.”

Max looked up at him. “Oh my gosh… I’m so sorry.”

“I appreciate it. We get to talk to our mom a lot more now, which is good.” Lucas said.

“I never get to talk to my dad. And my mom and stepdad… I don’t want to talk to them.” Max revealed.

“Did your dad leave when you were a baby?”

“No. I grew up with him. And my mom. Until a little while ago, when my mom and stepdad packed up and moved me to this shoddy town in Indiana.”

“Oh…” Lucas trailed off.

“What are those lemon bars for?” Max asked.

“What lemon bars?”

“The stuff Mike was eating. That he brought out for Dustin too.”

“Oh, the ambrosia. It has healing abilities. For injuries and illness.” Lucas explained. “It can save your life.”

“Well that’s awful convenient.” Max joked.

“I mean, we get ourselves into some pretty crazy situations. It’s pretty useful.” Lucas told her.

The door creaked open and Steve walked out with Mike and Dustin. Dustin smiled, then grimaced. He had a bandage across his cheek.

“You feeling okay?” Max asked.

“Yeah.” Dustin nodded.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's literally going to be ten chapters before the main conflict begins lol sorry I love writing them at camp. also I'm sorry this chapter is so short if its any consolation chapter five is my favorite chapter so far
> 
> in other news, never have a sleepover on a school night, cuz I woke up at 4 am with my best friend's head jabbing into my side and we were literally so tired this morning
> 
> instagram: sadboy894


	5. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes it's not so easy  
> to be the teacher's pet

The next morning, Mike, Lucas, Max, and Will were delighted when Dustin joined them for breakfast. The gash along his face had been cleaned and was covered by a bandage. He sat with them and immediately started digging into a biscuit.

Chatter was light. No one said anything about the night before until Erica sat across from them.

“Names. I want their names.”

Dustin looked at her. “What?”

Erica rolled her eyes. “I want the names of the kids who attacked you guys. My siblings can be asshats-”

“Language.”   


“-and I want to know who it was.”  she finished, giving Lucas a look.

“I don’t want you to hurt anyone, Erica.” Dustin said, putting a spoonful of grits in his mouth.

“I’m not gonna hurt em, I’m just gonna… tell them off? I don’t know!” she exclaimed.

“It’s not your battle to fight, Erica.” Mike spoke up. “It’s mine.”

“Well they got us involved, so now it’s our fight.” Max said. Mike looked at her. “You think we’re gonna let you be bullied by some dumbass Ares kids alone? No chance in hell.”

Mike grew angry. “I don’t want any help. Especially from you.” he griped, standing up and carrying his tray over to where his sister was sitting with Steve and Jonathan.

Max threw her hands up. “He’s impossible. Why does he hate me so much?”

“I don’t know.” Lucas shrugged. Will looked into his cereal. Dustin shoved another bite of grits into his mouth.

The rest of breakfast was near silent. Max took to stabbing her toast with a fork and not eating it.

“Hey, Max.” they heard. The four turned to see Steve standing behind them. “Still up for that archery date?”

Max nodded. 

“Okay, just hold super still. You need to see the target, and will the arrow to go to it.” Steve coached, adjusting Max’s hand positions and where she was aiming. “Alright… let go whenever you want.”

Max breathed.

The smell of hairspray and cigarette smoke filled her nose, and some Bon Jovi song shook her ears. Careful not to be seen, Max looked through the crack of the door to see her stepbrother whipping his head around and spraying hairspray and smoking his cigarette like there was no one else in the world to stop him.

Billy looked in the mirror and fluffed his hair, then stopped when he caught Max’s green eyes poking through the crack of the door.

“What do you want, shithead?” he asked.

“Nothing. Just wondering where the music was coming from.” Max said quickly, appearing in the doorway.

“Alright, well, now you know.” he said, sauntering toward the door. He stopped short, grabbing Max’s arm and gripping it tight. “Now get the hell out of my room.” he said, in a cold, grimy voice, the smell of cigarettes plaguing her head.

“Let go.” she said.

The grip loosened.

“Holy  _ shit,  _ kid!” she heard.

She looked. She’d hit the bullseye and gone through the target, hitting a tree behind it.

Steve patted her on the back and she scoffed in awe, not knowing how she did that.

“What was that?!” he asked.

“I have no idea. I’ve never even picked up a bow and arrow before. How the  _ hell  _ did I do that?” Max replied.

Steve looked at her and got an idea. “Okay, let’s try something else.” he turned and grabbed an apple out of his knapsack. “This.” he said, holding it up. Max pulled another arrow.

Steve stepped back and launched the apple into the air with as much force as he could, and he was really strong and really tall, so his throw was  _ really  _ good.

But Max didn’t let that stop her. She focused, and as quick as the apple hit its peak, Max had sent an arrow straight through it.

Steve smiled at her. “You’ve got a knack for this, Max. I think we know what your specialty is.”

“I’ve never had a specialty before.” Max said as she and Will lay next to each other on a giant flat rock close to the ocean. “I’ve always just been… Max. I was never talented, or pretty, or good. I was just me. I don’t know… shooting that bow and arrow made me feel alive. Like I was finally finding something I was meant to do.”

Will smiled at her. “Well, now you’re Mad Max. Destroyer of apples. Everyone has something they just have a knack for. And hey, you are so pretty. Everytime I see you you look like you’ve just walked out of a goddamn Pantene commercial.”

“Really?” Max laughed. “I was  _ never  _ like that before. My hair was wild and my nails were bitten down into oblivion.”

She did notice after the first time she took a shower at Camp Half Blood that her hair looked longer, and healthier. Maybe she was finally becoming the person her mom always wanted her to be.

Did Max miss her mom? She didn’t know. She probably didn’t even know that Max was gone.

“What are you thinking about?” Will asked.

“My family. Back home.” Max said.

“Oh. Do you miss them?”

Max thought. “No. I don’t think I do. Honestly, I’ve felt more at home this week here than I ever have in where I lived before.”

“It happens,” Will told her, “Unfortunately, a lot of demigods don’t strike gold with their mortal parent.”

“It seems like I struck mud with my family.”

They giggled at that. They sat in silence and looked up at the cloudy sky, waiting for the sun to poke through, while the waves crashed over the shore, the smell of sea salt filling their noses in a pleasant way. Will thanked the gods Poseidon was having a good day, and decided to bless the two with calm, rolling waters. It was a serene day. They felt like they didn’t have anything to worry about and all they had to do was sit there and listen to the ocean.

Will bit his lip before speaking again. “Have you seen her again?”

Max looked at him. “Who?”

“The girl. From your dreams.” Will said. “Have you seen her again?”

Max shook her head. “No. Unfortunately. I wish though. I just want to help her. Whoever she is.”

Will didn’t say anything back to her. He was ninety percent sure the girl she was seeing was Eleven, but he didn’t want to freak her out anymore than she’d already been over the past couple days.

“Hey, Max?” he said after a couple minutes.

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure. Hit me.”

Will breathed and felt his hands rise and fall with the movements of his chest. “I’m gay.”

Max turned her head toward Will, who was still looking toward the sky. She smiled. “Okay.”

Will turned to her. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Max nodded. “Of course.”

Will smiled. Max reached up to grab his hand and he clutched onto her.

“I haven’t told anyone that yet. Not even Jonathan. It’s the first time I’ve said it out loud, actually.”

“Well, I’m flattered. Why me, though? You’ve known me three days.”

“I guess it’s easier to tell people I haven’t known as long. Even though I feel like I’ve known you for forever.”

“I might’ve taken that as really romantic if you hadn’t  _ just  _ told me you were gay.”

Will laughed, putting his palm to his face. Max joined in, laughing with him and they laughed together, like they had been best friends forever.

Dinner was normal. Mike sat further away from the other three than usual, causing Dustin and Lucas to engross Max in conversation about a run-in Dustin had had with some naiads earlier that day. Apparently they were just obsessed with his “accent”.

Eventually, Mr. D stood up in front of the kids and cleared his throat. Starting from the front and traveling to the back, they gradually shut up before he spoke.

“Hello kids. I just wanted to let you all know that camper-on-camper violence, while hilarious, is not allowed under any circumstances. Please refrain from fighting each other outside of the training area. And during games. Speaking of games, Chiron wants you all to know that we are playing Apocalypse on Friday night.” Mr. D sat back down, and the campers were alive with chatter.

“What’s Apocalypse?” Max asked.

Lucas and Dustin turned to her. “Have you ever played Humans vs. Zombies?” Lucas asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Max answered.

“Well, Apocalypse is just Humans vs. Zombies but with a different name, because, you know, we’re not humans.” Dustin explained. “One or two cabins start as zombies, we rotate. I think Friday night it’s Hephaestus and Demeter’s turn. And everyone else is… not zombies. We get flags attached to our waist and they have to be showing. There’s an antidote, a shining wand, hidden somewhere on the playing field. The zombies goal is to either rip all the flags off us and turn us all to zombies, or keep the antidote from getting to home base before the siren sounds. Our goal is to find the antidote and get it to home base without getting zombiefied before the siren sounds. Whoever wins gets ultimate bragging rights, and the losers have to clean the stables for a week.” he finished, taking a deep breath.

Max nodded. It sounded insane, especially for a bunch of kids with crazy powers, but it also sounded like so much fun.

“Sounds legit. So what’s the strategy?”

After dinner, Max sat in a clearing in the woods. She studied her hands and their calluses that had been slowly fading all day. She stretched them out in front of her, willing her entire body to just do  _ something. _ Recreate the peachy waves she’d created when protecting Mike the day before.

Why was she protecting Mike? He hated her. And she didn’t know why. It really pissed her off to be honest, and here she was, sitting in a forest, trying to bring back how she saved him.

She reached. Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, and it was  _ infuriating. _ Time and time again Max tried to get something to shoot out of her hands like fucking Spiderman, and she realized how stupid she must have looked.

“Why can’t I do goddamn  _ anything right!” _ she yelled, stomping the ground around her. More peachy waves flew out from under her and she stumbled to catch her weight.

So. It fed off of anger. 

Max rolled her eyes. If she ended up being one of those snarky, violent Ares kids, she’d purposefully run outside the campgrounds and let a beast take her.

Suddenly, Max heard rustling. Feeling as if it was someone coming to get her in trouble for shaking the ground, she ran into a bush-rock formation, trying to hide herself.

Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw who was walking by.

“Did you talk to him?”

“Yeah. He said he was fine, but he doesn’t look fine. He’s got a giant hole on his face.”

“Dustin’s twelve years old. He can take care of himself.”

“I don’t know how to believe that when I still have to take care of you at fifteen.”

Max would’ve smiled at how sweet the scene looked if she wasn’t too scared to move.

Steve and Jonathan were walking leisurely through the woods together, laughing and talking. Max noticed how Steve was a few inches taller than Jonathan, but Steve’s choice of a bright pink shirt made him look even taller than Jonathan in his long black jacket. 

“I can take care of myself as well, thank you very much.” Jonathan said fake angrily. 

Max ignored the feeling jabbing at her stomach and continued to watch them.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Steve laughed again, and they walked on. As their bodies disappeared further into the woods, Max saw that they were holding hands.

She cocked her head to the side. “Poor Nancy…”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love when good things happen to max!!!!!!
> 
> I have a 66 in physics rn because of like five missing assignments and when I went to classroom THREE of those assignments were done but I forgot to click submit. aka I hatemyself
> 
> please comment !!! I love commentary on my characterization and storytelling so tell me how I've botched your favorite characters
> 
> instagram: @sadboy894


	6. What You Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leave your conscience at the tone  
> you're living in America at the end of the millennium  
> you're what you own

Max kicked the ball up with her feet, watching it go around and around and around and around. She watched Steve pace around the floor of the training area, obviously thinking about something. Max wondered if it had something to do with his conversation with Jonathan the night before. 

She figured she had nothing left to lose, so she looked up at him. “Are you thinking about your conversation with Jonathan last night?

Steve looked at her. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw you guys walking in the woods together.” she replied nonchalantly.

“Oh. Uh, kind of.” Steve said. “It’s none of your business. Don’t worry about it. Let’s work on weights.”

Steve had taken over helping train Max when he realized Will was not going to get the job done as quick as he wanted it done. This gave her a much bigger chance to talk to him, and maybe pry into his relationships like the nosy kid she was.

“Did you know anyone before coming to camp?” Max asked as Steve pulled down some dumbbells.

“Yeah. I was Dustin’s counselor at a different summer camp before we both found out we were half blood. Why?” Steve answered, seemingly happy to get off of the previous topic.

“It just occurred to me that all my friends had someone before they came to camp. Nancy and Mike, you and Dustin, Lucas and Erica, and Jonathan and Will.” Max sulked. “I didn’t know anybody. I came here and it was all brand new.”

“I wouldn’t be so quick to make assumptions.” she heard, turning to see a familiar face.

She was in a long floral dress, her ginger curls pinned to her head. Her usual headband was gone and Max could see tiny horns poking out of her hair. She smirked at Max and Max couldn’t hold in her gasp.

“I figured I’d see you around!” Max cheered, running to hug her friend. She was a lot taller than Max remembered, and she ruffled Max’s hair, looking up when Steve cleared his throat.

“So, you two know each other.” Steve said, clasping his hands together.

“I was Max’s satyr, remember? I came back after she moved and we had to track her down again.” she said.

“You got a lot taller.” Max said, giggling. She looked down and noticed that her feet weren’t feet, but rather cloven hooves.

“Well, now that we’ve all had our jolly reintroductions and Max has a friend, we really need to get back to work.” Steve said. “Bye, Barbara.”

Max hugged her one more time and ran off with Steve, waving. As soon as her back was turned, Steve gave Barbara a look. She rolled her eyes and stomped out of the training center.

Max sat with Nancy by the fountain. Nancy was fiddling with some metal pieces, but Max was content with making things out of string.

“Who do you think my parent could be?” she asked.

Nancy looked up. “I’m not sure. I think it could be anyone. You’re such a mystery.”

Max scoffed. “Me? A mystery? I doubt it. I don’t think there’s anything mysterious about me.”

  
Will rubbed his hands together and paced his cabin. He’d been walking back and forth for so long, he might’ve burned holes in the floor- he genuinely didn’t want to look.

“I mean, demigods are almost always shrouded in mystery.” Nancy said. “It makes our lives all the more enticing.”

Nodding, Will finally decided that he was gonna do it. He took a breath and opened his cabin door, stepping into the light of the day.

“I don’t know if I want my life to be any more ‘enticing’.”

Wringing his hands together, he walked up to the door of Cabin Six and lightly rapped on the door.

“I mean, there’s danger in every corner of our lives. I’d like to be able to know why.” Max explained. Nancy smiled, lifting up the switch she’d made with her hands. “How did you do that?” Max asked.

He heard a faint “come in”, and opened the door. Will stopped when he saw that Mike was with Jonathan, and they were working on this bizarre contraption Mike had started some months ago.

“And I made… A mess of string.” Max said, laughing, lifting up the string.

“Oh, hey Mike. Still on that thing?” Will said, chuckling. He wanted to talk to  _ Jonathan,  _ not  _ Mike.  _ He wanted to talk to Mike too, but… Not yet. He couldn’t do that yet.

“It’s a tumbleweed.” Nancy said.

“You need something?” Jonathan asked.

Will shook his head. “Oh, no, I was just wondering where you guys were. I’ll see you later, though.”

Jonathan looked at his brother. “You sure?”

Will nodded. “Yeah.” and he was gone from the cabin as soon as he was there.

Stupid to think that he was ready.

“We don’t live in a Western, Nancy.” Max joked. “It needs to be something real.” 

The two girls looked up when someone cleared their throat and was standing in front of them.

“Hey, Lucas.” Nancy said.

“Hey guys. Max, are you free for a minute? I wanted to show you something down in the Armory.” Lucas said, extending his hand.

Max looked from Lucas, to Nancy, then back to Lucas, taking his hand. She waved to Nancy and turned to join Lucas on his way to the Armory.

“So what is it?” Max asked, looking at Lucas.

“I can’t tell you just yet.” Lucas said. “But I did want to ask you something.”

“Ah!” Max exclaimed, “The catch.”

“Not really a catch…” Lucas said. “Just something I thought I’d ask you…”

Max laughed. “Okay?”

“Um… do you want to have lunch with me? Not like, regular lunch in the mess hall but like… together. I know a spot we could have a picnic or something.” Lucas asked.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Max asked. She never thought someone would ask her out in a million years.

“I guess so.” Lucas answered.

Max smirked. “Okay, sure. When?”

“How about Saturday afternoon?”

“Okay. It’s a date.”

“Now, where are we going?”

“Right. Here we are.”

Lucas let Max walk in front of him to go into the Armory. Nancy had shown it to her before, but she never saw the inside, but she was glad she was seeing it now. Wall to wall, everything was lined with swords, shields, armor, bows, arrows, knives, stars, everything one could imagine. She gazed at everything that adorned the room and resolved that she wanted to try every single thing.

“Why are we here?” Max asked.

Lucas smiled at her and walked toward the bows. “We’re going to find you your perfect bow.”

Nancy threw the hammer down hard, creating sparks that cascaded across the work area. She grimaced when the shape had yet to take form. She stopped and looked up when a knock on the inside of the Forge door caught her attention.

“Figured you’d be in here.” Steve said as he entered with Jonathan.

“Hey boys,” Nancy greeted, “What’s up?”

“We were wondering if you wanted to take a walk with us?” Jonathan proposed. Nancy laughed and set down the hammer.

“Sure.” she said, “Just let me clean up here.”

Three teenagers walking leisurely through the woods was not an uncommon sight to most people. The woods of Camp Half-Blood, however, were somewhat more dangerous than that of mortal woodlands, so Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve took extra caution. They also had to take caution that no one else was listening in on their conversation, because what they wanted private had to stay private.

“I’d probably have more faith in Nancy’s secret keeping skills than yours, Steve.” Jonathan remarked. 

Steve gasped. “I am so trustworthy. I’ve kept the secret all this time, haven’t I?”

“I- I don’t think… I don’t think it should be a secret anymore, guys.” Nancy said. Jonathan and Steve turned to her.

“What?” Steve asked.

“I don’t think it should be a secret anymore.” Nancy repeated, louder and more confident.

“No, like what secret?” Steve said. Jonathan facepalmed.

“You know… us.” Nancy explained. “If we’re too scared to be ourselves now then what are we gonna do in the future?”

“Oh.” Steve nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine with that. Honestly.”

Jonathan looked down. “I don’t know guys… It’s a little nerve wracking to think about.”

“We live in a world with pegasi and giant people in the sky that control the world. I think three teenagers dating each other is the least of people’s issues.” Nancy retorted.

Steve took Jonathan’s hand, giving him that big dumb smile he did whenever he wanted something. This time, though, Jonathan took it as his attempt to make him feel a little better.

“I-I’ll think about it. I promise.”

The bow was strong, with gold detailing along it. It practically molded itself into Max’s hand, and she didn’t want to leave it in the cabin when Will told her to walk with him.

“So, it’s good then?” Will asked.

“It’s so nice. I never want to let go of it ever again.” Max gushed.

Max looked up and noticed that the two were headed toward the Big House. She gave Will a questioning look, but he was looking forward, oblivious to her stare.

“I think I know what your dreams mean.” Will started. “We just have to find out if I can tell you yet.”

Max lit up. Stepping inside the Big House, Max wondered what exactly they were doing in there, but she hoped she’d be one step closer to understanding the girl in her dreams.

Will led her up a musty staircase that creaked with every step. When they reached the top, he pulled down on a trap door and a ladder came tumbling down.

“What’s this?” Max asked.

“The Oracle.” Will answered. “She’s going to give you her prophecy. If she can. I’m hoping she can. But- I can’t go up with you. You have to go alone.”

Max nodded, giving Will one last look before climbing up the ladder carefully.

The attic was dusty and dark, and Max was surrounded with things that glittered as much as things that were rotting. The thing that caught her attention, however, was the old looking corpse figure sat on a chair further in the room. She approached it carefully, as if coming too close would cause her to turn to dust. Kneeling in front of it, Max took a deep breath before she spoke.

“Please… give me your words.” she said. Will hadn’t really told her what to say, so she hoped it was enough.

The Oracle was silent.

_ Please, _ Max thought.  _ Please, I need you to say something. _

“Please.” she murmured out loud. The Oracle still said nothing.

Max sat in silence, willing the Oracle to just say something. She hoped and prayed that it was just taking a while, but the feeling in her stomach told her that she wasn’t going to speak.

Defeated, Max climbed down the ladder and turned to see Will sitting on the top step. He looked at her upon her return.

“Hey. How’d it go?” he asked, eager.

“She didn’t say anything. And she wasn’t going to say anything.” Max said.

Will frowned. “Sometimes she doesn’t say anything. I mean, there has to have been times where she doesn’t say anything-”

“Or I’m just broken.” Max said dejectedly, storming down the stairs, leaving Will in the metaphorical dust.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! updates are gonna be a little farther between now but I'm still writing this story!
> 
> leave a comment if you want to cement yourself into the ground and never leave!'
> 
> come hang out with me!  
> instagram: sadboy894  
> twitter: sadboy894  
> tumblr: pigland3


	7. World Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanna watch the world burn  
> i got the gasoline  
> i wanna watch the world burn  
> and everyone get mean

Max dug her fingernails into her forehead angrily, recoiling when she felt a pain sharper than she’d expected. Looking at her nails, she saw that the fingernails she’d bitten down to the nail beds that morning were now long and perfectly filed. This  _ damn  _ magic camp.

She wanted to be here. In six days, it had become much more of a home to Max than that horrible home in Hawkins was ever going to be. But ever since the incident with the Oracle, she was feeling more and more like she didn’t belong. So, she sat in the cabin, legs pulled up to her chest, her belongings tucked into her bag in case someone showed up and said “sorry, we made a mistake, you need to go back home”.

The thing that brought her out of her thoughts was the cabin door opening and Lucas entering, calling her name.

“Max! Max! Max?” He asked, seeing her looking glum on her bed. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he sat next to her.

“Nothing. I just…” Max trailed. “Feel off. Like I don’t belong.”

Lucas turned his head at her. “What does that mean?” 

“I don’t know, like… I’m not meant to be here. I’m like a broken toy. Not really any use for me.” Max said.

“You are not broken.” Lucas insisted. “You just got here. You have a lot of potential. You just need to find it within yourself.”

“I don’t know.” Max said. “I can’t even get the stupid Oracle to talk to me.”

Lucas was taken aback. “You went to the Oracle?”

Max nodded. “Yeah, Will took me. He said it’d help make my dreams make sense. I don’t know what he’s seeing, cause I’m not worth it.”

“Dreams?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

They sat for a moment.

Lucas sat up. “Well, come on. It’s Dueling Day. Need to be there for your turn.” he outstretched a hand for her to take. Max took it and smiled at him.

“You’re amazing, Mad Max. and you’re gonna crush it in your duel.”

Max couldn’t help but laugh. “Thank you.”

Max and Lucas ran out of Cabin Eleven and started their walk toward the Arena, but the sounds of yelling coming from Cabin Thirteen stopped them momentarily.

Max looked at Lucas and stepped up to the door pressing her ear against it.

“ _ I’m  _ your best friend, so I’m really mad that you didn’t think to tell me.”

“I was going to, I just… wasn’t ready.”

“You can tell me anything! I’m never going to think you’re weird or wrong, I just want you to tell me these things.”

Max leaned back. Whatever this was, it wasn’t her business. She turned to Lucas and shook her head, and they continued toward the arena.

“This isn’t about you.” Will said. “For once in my life, something is about me, this is  _ my  _ thing, and I don’t owe you anything.”

“But you owe Max something, huh?” Mike responded.

Will buried his face in his palm. “I’ve known Max for a week. I guess… I guess when you don’t know someone very well it becomes easier to tell them stuff like that.”

_ “Why?”  _ Mike asked incredulously. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I don’t know, but it does.” Will sat down. “I haven’t even talked to Jonathan about it. I meant to, but you guys were working on your machine and I got cold feet and I just- ran.”

Mike sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his small friend. “I’m not mad at you for being gay. You love whoever you want, dude. But… I just wanna know what I can do to make you trust me.”

“I do trust you. I trust you implicitly. But it’s taken me a while to trust myself on this one.” Will assured him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed.” Mike said.

Will laid his head on Mike’s shoulder. “I forgive you. It’s just been… a real wild time.”

Will and Mike laughed, looking at each other only to laugh even harder.

“Should we get to the arena?” Mike asked.

Will nodded.

The arena was hot and energized with anticipation for dueling day. Lucas pumped a fist in the air and eyed one of his half-siblings after seeing his pairing on the sheet.

Max was going today as well. She went up to the partner list and skimmed it until finding her name, looking across for her partner and…

... _ Mike Wheeler. _

Max groaned, turning around just in time to see Will and Mike walking into the arena. Mike’s arm was around Will, so she assumed they’d made up after their argument earlier.

She hoped he wouldn’t look at her before they were up. Max sucked at sword fighting, and she knew that Mike had to be at least a little more skilled than her. She also knew that he wouldn’t stop to embarrass her in front of the whole camp.

Jonathan and his partner were first. For someone who was generally very quiet and reserved, Jonathan was really a fierce fighter, and it didn’t surprise Max when he won. His siblings clapped him on the back as he sat. Max wished she knew who her siblings were. She didn’t look like the Hermes kids at all, and no, she wasn’t just thinking about Lucas. All of them had traits they shared and Max had none of them.

She looked around. Nancy was sitting with her siblings, and some of them had pitch black hair, while some of them were bright redheads just like Max. However, all of them were relatively tan, and Max looked like she’d never been outside before.

She thought about the Demeter kids with their soft green eyes like hers, but their soft personalities steered her away from them; Max was very much a fire that couldn’t be tamed.

Just as she looked at the Apollo kids, who were really good at archery like her, her name was called. Max slowly stood and looked to Lucas, who smiled and ushered her forward. She met Mike in the middle of the arena. They both picked a sword from the armory, Max picking a thin bronze one and Mike going for a silver sword.

Armored, shielded, and armed, Max took a deep breath and waited for the ringing to come, but it didn’t. At least, not as soon as she wanted to. Mike was glaring at her didn’t look too friendly at all. She now saw his sharp facial structure and eyes that really made him look like Nancy’s brother.

Finally the bell rung, and all sound drowned away from Max’s ears.

Slowly, slowly, slowly, step around, calmly, calmly, calm, stay quiet, stay calm…

But Max was knocked to her feet before she could register her first move.

All the breath was knocked out of her and she wheezed, glaring up at the light fixtures on the ceiling. She felt herself being lifted and people clapping while she was sat down, the helmet pulled off her head.

“It’s okay, no one is amazing immediately. You’ll get used to it.” She heard a familiar soft voice. She turned to see a tall, bespectacled girl pulling her hair back and helping her get the armor off.

“Do a lot of people wipe out often like that?” Max asked.

“No,” said Barb, “but it’s okay. You’re new.”

Max growled, but graciously took the towel Barb was handing to her and wiped her face. 

Unsurprisingly, Lucas won his fight, as did Nancy, and Will, and Steve. Dustin and Erica didn’t, however, which kind of shocked Max.

As the campers raced to the dining hall for lunch, the eight claimed a table all for themselves. The spirits were high as Apocalypse was that evening and everyone was just too excited.

“Are you ready for tonight?” Nancy asked Max.

Max nodded. “I’m a little nervous, but I haven’t made anyone particularly angry, so I probably won’t get maimed or anything.”

“We’re totally gonna crush you guys tonight, though.” Nancy said, directing her attention to the whole table.

“In your dreams, Wheeler.” Steve taunted. “When was the last time the zombies won, anyway?”

“About a month ago.” Dustin said through mouthfuls of potato.

“Chew, Henderson. God.” Will snarked, pushing Dustin’s head.

Dustin stuck his tongue out at Will, who made a fake barfing sound, which made everyone else at the table laugh.

That evening, the campers gathered in the middle of the cabins, around a large fountain that spewed the cleanest, clearest water Max had ever seen.

“Alright!” Chiron boomed, calling everyone’s attention. “You all have your flags. Both teams have ten minutes to get to a spot of their choice. You may not go into the ocean, into the strawberry fields, inside any of the cabins, or inside the Big House. Ready? Run!”

Max was barely able to think before Lucas and Will grabbed her hands and took off toward the Big House.

“What are we gonna do? We can’t go inside!” Max said frantically.

“We’re not allowed to go in, but we’re allowed to go under!” Will cheered. Max watched as Lucas picked up a hatch that was connected to the stairs of the Big House. He crawled inside and stretched out a hand for Will to take, followed by Max.

So there they were, under the stairs of the Big House, waiting impatiently.

The horn sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna write another dear Evan Hansen fic after this one thug lyfe  
> BUT this one is FAR from over dw I mean they have to go on at least one quest right?
> 
> instagram: @sadboy894 come yell at me about amazing mean girls on broadway is  
> twitter: @sadboy894 come yell at me about how terrible 13rw is  
> Tumblr: @pigland3 come yell at me about how fucking good dear evan hansen is or how bad this fic is


	8. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just close your eyes  
> the sun is going down  
> you'll be alright  
> no one can hurt you know  
> come morning light  
> you and i'll be safe and sound

They waited underneath the stairs for what seemed like a good couple of hours. Max was pretty sure she saw feet pattering past them occasionally, but it was getting so dark that she couldn’t know for sure.

That’s why it surprised her when she saw a glowing figure further in the distance. She knew it was glowing and real and not a her mind playing tricks on her; she didn’t know how, but she just knew.

“Guys!” Max whisper-yelled. “I see the antidote!”

“What? You do?” Lucas said. Max pointed, and Will and Lucas struggled against each other to get a good look at the sparkling object in the distance.

“Well, one of us has gotta go get it.” Will resolved.

“I’ll go.” Max offered. “I don’t give as much of a shit about this game as you guys seem to, so when I inevitably become a zombie, it won’t damage my pride as much.”

“Let’s all go.” Lucas suggested. “Then one of us can be a distraction if a zombie shows up.”

“And if not, we’ll all get the credit for winning.” Will said. “Let’s go.”

Slowly, when they were sure there was no one else present, they bolted for the small stretch of woods that held the antidote. Will caught a glimpse of it starting to disappear as to move locations, so he let out an involuntary yelp.

“Grab it before it moves!” he said a little too loudly, and took a deep breath when Max picked it up and it became solid again in her hand.

“Okay. We’ve gotta get this to the fountain-” Max cut herself off when she heard rustling in the woods. The noises were getting closer and closer and they heard a familiar voice.

Will turned to Max and Lucas. “Go. Run. Don’t let him see you.” the two didn’t have time to respond before Will took off in the opposite direction.

Not sparing a moment, Lucas grabbed Max’s empty hand and raced off in what he hoped was the direction of the cabins. Max turned slightly just in time to see a flagless Jonathan escape from the brush and grab one of Will’s flags, laughing as his little brother stumbled over.

The hardest part of the run was the big clearing around the long creek, because it was still somewhat light outside and there was also the issue of the fact that they’d have to walk through the creek to get to the other side, which meant splashing no matter how careful they were. 

At the edge of the woods, Max and Lucas stared blankly at the clearing.

“We’ve just gotta go for it.” she said, looking at Lucas. He nodded. It was quiet, in a way that dictated there was no one to catch them no matter how much noise they made. The antidote glowing in Max’s hand dimmed slightly.

“Now or never.” Lucas mumbled, and the two bolted for the creek as fast as they could.

Max resolved to just run through the creek, as she would worry about her shoes later, but Lucas was feeling bold, and when they reached the water, he attempted to jump over the stretch. Unfortunately for him, the distance was just a little too wide and he slipped off a rock, falling back into the water and splashing loudly.

“Shit!” Max said, turning to outstretch her hand to him. Lucas took it and slowly struggled to get out of the current, ignoring his soaked clothing as they ran toward the cabins they could see in the distance.

When they were a little bit closer and they couldn’t hear anything, Max thought they might be home free, but more rustling and gruff voices proved her wrong. From the patch of woods to their left, a few kids that Max recognized as some of Nancy’s half-siblings were pointing at them and running.

Before Max could register anything, Lucas was pulling her and they were jumping and landing on something hard. She regretted not staying in ballet classes as a kid, cause she landed on her feet  _ hard.  _

“Where the hell did they go?” one of the Hephaestus kids asked, dangerously close to wherever the hell it was Lucas had pulled them.

“They’re somewhere around here. I saw Lucas, at least. It might be just him.”

Max looked at Lucas, who was doing weird hand movements, but she immediately registered them as “they think I’m alone”. She realized he was signing to her, but she didn’t know where she remembered it from.

Max nearly had a heart attack when Lucas started whistling, but she realized he was throwing his voice, and really well at that. The Hephaestus kids looked up and ran away, giving Max and Lucas the opportunity to escape. Slowly, they stood and left. Max realized they were hiding behind the solid porch of the Hecate cabin. 

They maneuvered around the side of the dark cabin to look at where the fountain was. There was no one in the center, which made Max uneasy, because she knew someone had to be hiding, but she also didn’t see anyone, and going inside the cabins was against the rules.

Max nodded. “I’m just gonna Foxface it.”

Lucas gave her a look.

“Foxface? Hunger Games? No?” Max sighed. “Okay… I’m just gonna make a run for it.”

Lucas nodded. “Go, and hurry, we don’t have a lot of time before the game’s over.”

Max took a deep breath and gathered up all her courage. Funny how being faced with monsters isn’t as scary as other campers chasing her. Probably some bullshit having to deal with the monsters of humanity, but she wasn’t gonna think about that now. She had a game to win.

With a speed she’d never had before, Max bolted to the fountain as fast as she could. She saw a zombie materialize from behind Cabin Two, some dark haired kid, but she was gonna reach the fountain before he reached her.

The last two seconds before hitting the fountain seemed to go in cheesy movie slow motion perfection. Max jumped to the top of the fountain and held up the antidote, just as the boy zombie stumbled and caught onto her leg. Max lost her balance and crashed into the fountain, surprised when she floated instead of sinking down to the naiads, who waved.

For some odd reason, she didn’t want to move. Her hair floated in front of her, shining through the water and the moonlight. She heard a horn sound and let two arms pull her out of the fountain.

She coughed up a fit as soon as she was seated at the edge of the fountain, her friends gathering around her. Jonathan held up her head as she coughed, and Steve came through with a towel.

“Oh my gods, are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to grab you, the momentum was just too much.” she heard, and she looked up to see Dustin staring at her with big eyes. Mike sat next to him with the same worried expression, and it pleased her to know he cared more than he let on.

“I forgive you. I know it was an accident. I’m fine, really.” Max insisted. She held up the antidote only to realize that her jacket arm had been ripped off in the fall and her arm was bleeding. She didn’t look at it for very long before Nancy had a first aid kit and was looking at it.

“Humans win!” she heard Chiron announce, and the loud cheers she heard from the campers that were almost enough to make up for the incident.

“That was the most stressful thing I’ve ever done in my life. When do we get to do it again?” She asked.

Will looked at her from opposite Dustin and Mike, with Lucas next to him. “I wish we played more often, but we don’t. Sorry.”

“Damn.” Max resented. That got a laugh out of everybody, but they were interrupted by someone yelling “look!” and everyone turning.

A glowing green figure was making its way down the center of the formation of cabins, looking right where all the kids at the fountain were. Max recognized the Oracle, but was baffled as to how it got outside of the attic of the Big House.

“What is it doing? Does it ever leave? What’s going on?” Max said.

Will looked frantic. “You’re not broken, Max. It was just too soon.”

  
Max gave Will an incredulous look. Steve stood to look at it, but moved aside when he realized she was looking down. She stopped a few feet away from the kids, making eye contact with Max. It’s mouth opened, and it spoke:

_ one child sends for the speed of light _

_ one sees life as dead as night _

_ one sees family as good as dead _

_ one child will not escape their head _

_ one will see the world crumble as soon as they touch it _

_ all will find the missing child where they find fit. _

And as soon as it was there it was gone. Vanished, right before their eyes. There were some gasps and some murmurs, but for the most part they were silent for at least two minutes.

“ _ El. _ ” Mike finally said. “It was talking about Eleven. The missing child, that’s her!”

“See, I told you!” Will said, standing and looking at Chiron, who had approached them while they were fixing up Max.

“So you did.” Chiron nodded. “But it wasn’t time yet.  _ Now _ you can tell her.”

“Tell me what?” Max demanded. “I just fell in a fountain, and a crazy mummy just spoke poetry at me, and now you’re saying stuff about Eleven?!”

Will turned to Max, kneeling back to her level. Nancy, Steve, and Jonathan had stood, but Lucas, Dustin, and Mike were still sitting.

“The girl from your dreams, Max. It’s Eleven. You’ve been communicating with her, in your dreams.” Will explained.

“ _ What?!”  _ both Max and Mike exclaimed in unison.

“I wanted to tell you so bad,” Will said, “but I just didn’t know when it was safe. When you were ready. I needed to know if the Oracle was going to say something before I said something.”

Everything clicked in Max’s mind. Eleven had been missing for approximately nine months, and Max had been having dreams for eight months. She was scared, and alone, and in a hospital gown for some reason. She didn’t know how she knew, but the girl was Eleven. The girl was definitely Eleven. She  _ knew  _ Eleven.

“Wait, wait,  _ wait.” _ Mike said as he helped Will get Max to her feet. He stepped back and put a hand to his forehead. “So she’s been seeing El this whole time and you never said anything? We could’ve found her months ago! We could’ve found our quest and gone. She could be here now.” he yelled.

“Max wasn’t ready.” Chiron explained. “She needed to be prepared for the gravity of her history before getting her prophecy.”

Mike stopped. “That was a prophecy, wasn’t it? Huh.”

They all watched and waited to see what he’d do. Max was supporting herself on Lucas and Will, while Dustin was ready to calm down Mike if he needed to.

Mike laughed. He started laughing really hard. “A  _ fucking  _ prophecy. Really? Max? Annoying kid who’s been here a week gets a prophecy and fucking telekinetic dreams too? She can’t.”   


“What does that mean?” Max asked defensively.

“You haven’t even been claimed yet! How can you be in charge of a quest and a prophecy when your parent hasn’t even bothered to care enough to claim you yet?!” Mike exclaimed.

Mike and Max stared at each other. Max saw the hardened look on his face and felt sorry for him, and how much he’d been hurt. She also felt anger, because she could do the shit she needed to and didn’t need some goddamn godly parent to tell her when she could and couldn’t take charge of her own destiny, and she didn’t need Mike telling her off either; not when she’d just won a game for the whole camp, and gotten a prophecy of her own. No one could take that away from her. Not Mike, not some cloud monster in the sky whose DNA she had half of.

Of course, that just wasn’t how the world worked for Max Mayfield. No, she had to be made into even more of a spectacle than she needed or wanted to be.

Mike’s hardened face turned to one of awe and Max felt Lucas and Will step away from her. She looked in front of her to see she was glowing; a peachy goldish hue. Her eczema and bruises were faded, and her torn and bloodied clothes were now a stark white dress.

“Checkmate, Wheeler.” she heard Steve say. He was smirking, and so were Will and Lucas. 

“Winning Apocalypse, getting a prophecy, and her blessing all in one day. That’s a power move.” Nancy said, giggling.

“Whose blessing?” Max asked. “Whose blessing?!”

“Your mother’s,” Chiron said. “Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... that's max's mom! anyone still betting on dustin and el's parents can keep betting cause they're not coming for a while
> 
> please criticize me!  
> come hang out with me too:  
> Tumblr: pigland3  
> instagram: sadboy894  
> twitter: sadboy894


	9. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but i still wake up  
> i still see your ghost  
> oh lord i'm still not sure  
> what i stand for

So, Max’s mom was the goddess of love and beauty.

Which was ironic, because Max was covered in acne and eczema and bruises and had never come close to a romantic endeavor in her life until coming to Camp Half-Blood. And even then, her picnic date with Lucas was cancelled because she was planning a quest with Chiron that morning.

She moved her stuff to Cabin Ten the night of Apocalypse, after the game. She had four brothers and two sisters. 

There was a set of twins named Lewis and Sam, with mousy hair that stuck out in all directions and acne scars that didn’t look too different from Max’s. Still, they were beautiful. Their eyes were brown with specks of shimmering gold. They were the ones that helped Max move into the cabin.

Her other two brothers were named Will and Ernie. Will looked like he came off of a magazine cover, what with his abs and perfectly trimmed hair and perfect, blemish-less dark brown skin. Ernie was tall and skinny, something you’d expect from someone named Ernie. He had auburn hair that reached his collarbone, and a jawline that could cut glass.

Her sisters were named Katie and Amiyah. Katie had half of her head shaved, and she wore fishnet tights and leather jackets and Converse shoes she’d painted herself. Amiyah was everything you’d expect in a daughter of Aphrodite. Floral patterns and peasant tops, soft makeup and flawless skin, intricate hair and always so nice to everyone.

Lewis and Sam were thirteen, and Will was sixteen. Ernie was seventeen, and Amiyah was fifteen. It wasn’t until the next day that Max learned that Katie was  _ eleven years old  _ and had raised her little brother herself, causing her to have to grow up quick.

She ate dinner with her siblings for the first time that night. She wanted to get to know them, and their mom, before she left a on what was probably a suicide mission.

Lewis was a painter, and Sam wanted to be a mathematician. Ernie had eight piercings and wanted to be a tattoo artist. It was too much for Max to think about in that moment. Will’s dad was a Broadway dancer for nine years before he got Aphrodite pregnant, so Will started dancing when he was a year old. He always preferred sitting up in the light booth and figuring out how they worked.

Amiyah wanted to be a forensic scientist. She was amazing at all sorts of detective type stuff that Max couldn’t pronounce, but she seemed to be enthusiastic about it. Katie didn’t talk much.

She knew her siblings were trying to make her feel welcome, but it felt as if they were overcompensating immensely. She appreciated the gesture, but it just made her feel even more isolated.

The next day, Max walked up to the porch of Cabin Thirteen, knocking on the door lightly. She wanted to talk to Will about this quest and the four people she had to pick to take with her.   
However, instead of Will opening the door, she was greeted by a smiling Dustin.

“Hey Max! We’re in the middle of a campaign right now. You can come in and hang with us, though!” he said, his smile genuinely big.

Max sauntered in carefully, looking at what was going on in the room. Dustin sat back down in the circle with Will, Mike, and Lucas. There was a board, and Mike had a little folder held out in front of him. Will and Lucas greeted her enthusiastically, and even Mike gave her a nod with a smirk.

“What is all this?” Max asked, sitting in between Dustin and Lucas.

“Dungeons and Dragons.” Will said bluntly. He giggled at Max’s confused expression and gestured to Mike and his folder. “Mike is the Dungeon Master. We’re the party, and we go on adventures and quests through mystic lands and stuff.”

Max scoffed. “Seems a little redundant, right? You already live in a world full of quests and mythic creatures.”

Dustin looked down. “I don’t think they’ll ever let us on a quest. Most of us have been here years, and we haven’t done a damn thing.”

“Maybe the right quest for you hasn’t come along yet.” Max suggested. “So what exactly does the party do?”

“We all have classes. I’m a ranger, Dustin is a bard, Will is a cleric, Mike is a paladin, and El is a mage.” Lucas explained.

Max nodded. “Sounds legit.”

They giggle at that. Mike looks up at Max. “Have you seen her again?”

Max looked down. “No. I haven’t. Sorry.”

She expected Mike to roll his eyes and be upset that she hadn’t seen Eleven again. Instead, he nodded. “I get it.”

Max looked around at the party. “So what am I?”

“...Whatever you want to be.” Dustin shrugged.

“You have to create your own character.” Mike interjected.

“We’re in the middle of a campaign currently, but maybe you can join the party after!” Lucas cheered. Dustin and Will nodded excitedly, but Mike didn’t seem to notice Lucas’ comment.

“Okay, so Dustin, you were about to roll for defense against the mountain troll.”

“Right.”

Max watched them play, and actually became invested in the story. Will and Lucas ended up stuck fighting a wall gremlin in a cave, while Dustin was lurking further, looking for a special brooch of some sort. Eventually the monster was defeated, and the other two joined Dustin and Will found the brooch under an old, musty couch.

“So Farmel like, warps in front of you, and congratulates you on finding the brooch-”

“-Wait, he’s been able to warp the whole time?!” Will exclaimed, cutting Mike off. The others burst into laughter. “We went looking for this brooch and he could’ve warped himself here the whole goddamn time?!”

Mike can’t contain his laughter and falls, back, as well as Dustin, Lucas, and Max, while Will just looks at them incredulously. 

Mike looks at them. “So, he says ‘yaaay!’ in that tiny voice he does, and claps like a golf clap, and like, looks down at Will and his eyes go wide. ‘Give me that there brooch now, sonny,’ he starts.”

Will grumbled. “I throw the fucking brooch. Right at him.”

“Does he catch it?”

“Okay,” Mike laughs. “You have to roll first, to throw the brooch. To see if Farmel catches it.”

Max giggles. She doesn’t trust this Farmel guy, and she can tell Dustin and Lucas don’t either, but Will’s frustration is too funny.

Will rolls and groans. “I got a two.”

Mike looks at the book, but Max knows he’s making everything up at this point. “You throw it. The pin spikes him in the eye. He screams.”

Lucas keels over in laughter, and Max can’t help but admire how his hand lays across his face, and his chest heaves while he tries to catch his breath. She’s snapped back into reality by her shiny, perfectly curled hair that falls in front of her eye. 

She pushes it behind her ear and groans. Before coming to Camp, her hair was chopped a little above her neckline and not gross, but not perfect. Now, it reached her waist and always was perfect. Not to mention the makeup she couldn’t seem to wash off and the fact that her freckles were getting lighter and lighter. She quite liked her freckles, and the way they dotted her entire body, making her different than everyone else. If she ever meets her mother, they’re going to have words.

It turns out that the brooch contained a Sun Crystal that was going to give the wearer control over the intensity of the rays of the sun. Then it occurs to Max that it’s a little like playing Gods, where you can control the sun in your own fictional world without fear of consequences.

After a brutal fight with Farmel who wanted to turn everything up to eleven and destroy the planet, Lucas snatches the brooch and puts it on his shirt.

“You feel a burning in your chest, right where the brooch is. Farmel gives you a toothy smile, which is really creepy because the few teeth he has left are rotten and black and have holes.” Mike explains.

Lucas pulls a comically scared face and looks around. 

“Oh, so it’s like Dustin’s teeth?” Will says, and Dustin hits him on the arm.

Mike shakes his head. “He looks at you and his voice is all shrill, and he shrieks ‘you fool! You absolute buffoon! The wearer of the brooch must carry its power until death!’ and he’s like laughing maniacally and he starts crying? And his tears are orange.”

“Can I taste his tears?” Dustin asks.

“...What?”

“I wanna taste the orange tears. I already rolled to taste Mike, please.”

Mike laughs and looks down at where Dustin’s d20 has landed on an twelve. “Okay, you, you wipe up one of Farmel’s tears, and it tastes like...diet orange soda. Or like, orange Faygo. But not Fanta or anything, like, a flat diet soda. Nothing happens to you, it’s just that the tears taste like flat diet orange soda.”

Dustin groans.

The session comes to an end sooner than they expected it to, with Lucas accepting the burden of the sun power and Dustin immediately getting his hands on some magic ale to get the taste of Farmel’s tears out of his mouth. They end up getting illegally drunk in a tavern and eye a woman looking at Lucas suspiciously, but Lucas winks at her cause in his drunkenness thinks she’s flirting. 

Will stood and went to the door. He opened it and looked back at the other four.

“Guys, it’s dark.” Will said. “We should go to the dining hall.”

“Well I’ll wrap this up. Come on!” Mike said, and Will joined them.

“So, the woman approaches you, very drunkenly, and slaps a hand down on uh, Dustin’s shoulder. And she looks at Lucas with one eye and Will with the other and says, ‘How do you boys feel about an adventure?’ And that’s...where it ends.” Mike laughs.

The others get out a few more giggles and eventually they stand, stumbling out of the cabin and over to the dining hall. Mike, Lucas, and Dustin travel over to the Hermes table, and after a moment of consideration, Will joins them. Since he was the only kid in his cabin, he was generally allowed to sit wherever he wanted to for dinner.

Max sat with her siblings. Amiyah was on some sort of tangent about how bad the satyrs sounded on their pipes today, but Katie leaned over and whispered that she was like this all the time; apparently, Amiyah was not a fan of music if it wasn’t her own.

Eventually they got on the topic of other siblings.

“If I’d known that Marco’s mom was fucking Athena, I’d have left him a long time ago.” Katie remarked, giggling. Knowing that Katie actually didn’t hate Athena and that she was just mad an Athena kid had ripped off her flags during Apocalypse, Max laughed along with the rest of her siblings.

“Didn’t someone else say they had a demigod sibling from another cabin? Was it you, Will?” Ernie asked.

Will nodded. “I do. My little sister, Andie. Her mom is Nemesis.” he points to a girl about Max’s age that looked like she came out of a Hot Topic ad. No one minded, because she seemed happy, but it was a little unexpected.

“I have four older sisters.” Ernie blurted out. Lewis shuddered, while Max and Katie’s jaws dropped seemed to drop at the same time. “Their names are Alexis, Bailey, Cynthia, and Diana. So I was Ernie. I always suspected that my dad was going for all twenty-six letters, but then my two younger sisters were named Faith and Ginny, and I knew.”

Max laughs at that, and no one else does, but Ernie doesn’t mind cause he laughs along with her with no awkwardness.

“We have a little brother. Wally. If he’s a demigod, we don’t know yet, cause he’s nine and hasn’t been in much trouble.” Sam points out. From what Max has learned, the Ha family is very reserved in charing about their personal lives. Lewis has followed in that sentiment, but Sam will blurt anything at any given moment. Max likes it. It gives him a uniqueness she’d never seen before. It was admirable. Max definitely wanted to be friends with Sam. 

Later, Erica would tease her about having a crush, and Max would point out that they were siblings, and also their mom was the goddess of love. It’s expected for them to be irresistible and for them to get along so well.

“I’m an only child. I got everything as a kid. That’s why camp has always been so weird to me.” Amiyah said. Max rolled her eyes. That was something she should’ve seen coming.

“I grew up an only child. Then my mom married my step dad and I got an asshole of a stepbrother, Billy.” Max said. Then, she perked up, realizing something. “Oh my God. I spent the last eight months of my life living with people I’m  _ not related to in the slightest. _ ”

“Well, talk to your dad about it. Eventually.” Will suggested.

“I would if I knew how to contact him. We left him behind in California.” Max said.

“Someone resourceful can probably track him down.” Katie said. “You can see him sometime during your quest.”

Max’s heart sinks to her throat. Right. Her quest. A rescue mission for a girl from her dreams that she knew but didn’t know at all. She was still deciding who to take. She knew she had to take a certain number of people from the prophecy, but  _ how  _ was she supposed to ask someone to go on a suicide mission with her?

“Are you allowed to do that?” Max asked. “Take detours during quests?”

“Probably not.” Katie answered. “But some people do anyway.”

“Have any of you ever been on a quest?” Max looked at her siblings. They all shake their heads, even Will and Ernie. Max had thought, that for people as old and as experienced as them, that they’d certainly had have gone on a quest, but she was wrong.

Chatter dies as Mr. D explains that the satyrs needed some help out in the strawberry fields due to some “unfortunate circumstances”, and whoever helped would get out of their bathroom chores for the same amount of time they spent in the fields. Amiyah gasped and made eye contact with Lewis, who nodded slightly, smiling. He let the smile fall toward his soup. He looked exhausted. Max couldn’t blame him.

They hadn’t cleaned up their game before running to dinner, so after their meal, Max met with the boy back at Will’s cabin and... watched as they cleaned it up.

“Hey guys. I have a question.” Max blurted.

“Shoot.” Lucas said.

“Do demigods usually… want to go on quests?” she asked.

“If they don’t it kind of defeats the whole purpose of being a demigod.” Mike remarked. He gave Max a smirk. He was still colder than the other three, but he seemed to be warming up to her.

“Oh. So usually they do?”

Will nodded. “It’s usually the teens that go on quests. Occasionally they let people our age go. It really depends on who’s meant for the quest.”

Max bit her lip.

“Well…” Max trailed. “I have a quest. To find Eleven. Will you guys come with me?”

The four boys stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at Max with confused yet wondrous eyes.

“Are you serious?” Dustin asked.

Max nodded. “One hundred percent. You guys have been my only friends since coming to camp. Besides my siblings, but they’re kind of required to be my friends.”

“Not always true. Erica hates almost all her siblings.” Lucas chimed in.

“Anyways.” Max said, standing up. “We need five people for this quest. Who better than you guys, right?”

Lucas and Dustin walked up to her almost at the same time, smiling.

“Of course, Mad Max. I’ll do anything for you.” Lucas said in a sing songy voice. Max laughed and hit him on the arm.

“I’ve been dying to go on a quest. And with my best friends? Hell yeah.” Dustin said.

Will perked up as well. “Me too. Someone’s gotta be the mom friend.”

Mike looked at Max. “All of us?”

Max nodded. “If El’s in danger, she’ll need the whole party to support her.”

Mike smiled and shook Max’s hand. In an act of total impulse, she pulled in for a hug. Mike recoiled slightly, but ultimately melted into the hug, like he’d never been hugged before. Dustin, Lucas, and Will jumped in as well, and the group hug lasted about three minutes, with the five cheering and yelling about their impending quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I <333333333 max's siblings if I write a sequel it will be solely to explore their characters more since this fic is already planned around the existent characters
> 
> MY LAST DAY OF JUNIOR YEAR IS TOMORROW!!!! Im sooo excited to be out of school omg that gives me a bunch more time to write!
> 
> that being said, don't expect me to be uploading anytime over the weekend. I have prom tomorrow, dance recital all weekend. but after this weekend im (mostly) home free!
> 
> please leave a comment or hang with me on my other social media!  
> Tumblr: pigland3  
> instagram: sadboy894


	10. The Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and if you don't love me now  
> then you'll never love me again  
> i can still hear you saying  
> you would never break the chain

_ How are you? _

_ Are you okay? _

_ Please talk to me. _

_ I’m worried. _

_ please…  they’re hurting me… _

_ We’re coming for you. We’re leaving today, and we’re gonna come find you, I promise. _

_ we? _

_ Me. And Lucas and Dustin and Will and Mike. We’re coming to find you. We’re gonna save you. _

_ safe? _

_ You’re gonna be safe, I promise. We won’t let you get hurt. _

_ you. safe. _

_ We’re… yes, we’re safe. Mike is excited to see you. Everyone wants you back. Me especially. Don’t give up, I- we’re coming. You’re gonna be okay. _

Max rubs her head. Three in the morning in the Aphrodite cabin glows with a peach light that rings through Max’s head like a soft assurance that everything was going to be okay.

She couldn’t help but worry, though.

She couldn’t confirm that no one was going to die on this quest. If someone died, she’d be responsible.

If someone died, she’d lose a friend, someone would lose their family. Nancy, or Jonathan, or Erica would never forgive her.

She’d thought about Dustin. He didn’t have any family left. He never talked about his mom, the only person he seemed to have as a family figure was Steve. 

And speaking of Steve, he was like the brother Max never had. He was always looking out for her and her friends, no matter what. That’s probably why, on the morning the kids were set to leave for their quest, he was running around like a madman to make sure they had everything they needed.

Max watched him and Jonathan fuss over the boys from the top of Half-Blood Hill, where she was sat on the grass with Nancy, Erica, and Barb.

“I still don’t know if this is the best idea.” Nancy lamented. She clutched to herself a little too tightly, and everyone could see her nervousness. The idea of losing a brother was mortifying to her, and while Max felt for her, she couldn’t feel the same. All she had in the sibling department was Billy, and he probably didn’t even remember her.

She looked down the hill where Katie was approaching with a few cans of soda.

_ Right.  _ Her siblings.

She’d forgotten that over the past day or two, she’d acquired six people who shared a mother with her, and how happy they seemed to have her.  _ Hell _ , there her sister was, bringing them drinks and smiling as if nothing was the matter.

“Sodas?” Katie offered when she reached the top. Nancy, Max, and Erica gratefully took one, and so did Barb, but she simply poured the soda out and started eating the can immediately.

“You know that most satyrs drink the soda too, right?” Erica said.

Barb snickered. “Yes, I do. It’s almost like I’ve been a satyr for fifteen years. I just don’t like the taste of orange soda.”

“Oh well. I hope the ants do.” Max snarked. That got a laugh out of everyone, if not for a few seconds.

“Are you worried about Lucas?” Nancy said to Erica.

Erica thought for a moment. “Realistically speaking? No. I mean there’s always coincidence but for the most part, Lucas is smart. He’ll always know what to do to get people out of situations.”

“Are you scared for Mike?” Barb asked.

Nancy nodded. “I love him, and I trust him, I really do. But there’s always that underlying part of me that is terrified for him. But he really loves El. So if anyone deserves to help find her, it’s Mike.”

Max had learned the full story at some point over the past couple days. El gave Mike her tour when he came to camp and they became fast friends. They were really close, but also ten years old. It wasn’t until around Mike’s twelfth birthday that they realized they actually loved each other. They connected in a way that no one had expected, so they let them run with it.

“Hey Max!” they heard, and looked down the hill, where Dustin was waving his arms, map in his hand. The two had deliberated with Chiron about where to go, and for some reason, they weren’t to tell the others until they were well on their way. Something about Will being afraid of subway cars? She didn’t exactly understand it.

“Time to go?” Max asked. Dustin nodded, and Max slowly rose, being encased in a group hug from Nancy, Barb, Erica, and Katie. They waved as she walked down the hill to Dustin, and while most were confident and happy for the others, Nancy couldn’t shake off the feeling poking at the back of her head that something might go horribly wrong.

The journey to the train station was a blur. The five were waved off by someone and then were sitting on a train that was going faster than should’ve been humanly possible. Max presumed the gravity of what she’d gotten herself into was catching up to her and she let her head fall onto Lucas’ shoulder.

He gave her a look of concern. “You okay?”

Max swallowed. “I hope so.”

Will slammed his hands down. “Okay, is someone going to explain where we’re going?”

“Right. Max?” Dustin asked.

“Where any Taken-esque quest should start.” Max smirked. “New York City, of course.”

Will nodded. “Right, of course, uh, how much of that will involve using the subway?”

“We’ll have to go down there a bit. We have to check all the places that Eleven could be hiding.”

“Right, right, right.” Will said, nodding. Mike quietly outstretched his hand, and Will took it, squeezing it tightly.

So this might be harder than they thought.

Max knew that Mike and Lucas kinda liked their dad. Yeah, he was sketchy at times, but he didn’t try to like, eat his kids or anything. She was sure if she ever met her mother, there would be things they’d agree on. But then there was Will.

Will didn’t seem too fond of his dad, but he also didn’t seem hardened with anger toward him.

Will was scared of his dad. Like, terrified.

Which was somewhat expected when his dad is the God of the Underworld, so everyone felt for him at least a little bit.

They needed to keep him safe, that was for sure. Because if they were gonna bump into Hades, it could very well happen on the New York Underground.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been MIA for so long, life has been so fucking intense I swear to god  
> anyways have this shitty chapter!  
> I'm gonna be in the middle of nowhere in Georgia next week with my youth group, send me wishes of no rain and that we don't get put in the shitty camp that is like moist all the time
> 
> follow me on tumble it's @pigland3


	11. Hiatus

Hey all.

 

If you haven't noticed, this fic has been pretty dead for a while. It's not over, and I do plan on returning to it soon, but some crazy shit has gone down and I'm not on my own computer now and I won't have access to basically any of my ao3 or personal enjoyment stuff until I turn 18 (I'm 16 now and my birthday is in February... do the math)

 

SO, what does that mean for me and this fic? It's on hiatus. If I'm halfway through my freshman year of college and get all my stuff back and decide this fic is beyond help I'll just delete it, but I do have faith in it, and I have been writing more of it while I've been on lockdown. I've also been writing a lot of other stuff and thanks to my ASL teacher this year I rediscovered my love of Harry Potter so some Hogwarts au fics may be just around the river bend.

 

I don't have any social media that I can access right now, so this is goodbye for a while. See ya.

 

Love, Addison

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is Addison and you might've read my ST crack one shots or my IT fits and im so lit to write this
> 
> my instagram is @sadboy894 and I rant about my busy busy life
> 
> If you're confused about who's a child of who, here's a list (this will get longer as more main characters are introduced and the three undetermineds are claimed:
> 
> Nancy - Hephaestus  
> Steve - Apollo  
> Max - ;)  
> Dustin - ;)  
> Eleven - ;)


End file.
